FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of an M2M system in the related art. The M2M system framework of the system shown in FIG. 1 is divided into an M2M application layer, an M2M service ability layer, a communication network layer, an M2M terminal and perception extension layer and a management support system.
The M2M terminal devices are divided into two kinds by the M2M terminal and perception extension layer according to the abilities of the M2M terminal devices: one is the M2M terminal with the capacity of communicating with the M2M communication network, wherein, the M2M terminal can access the M2M service platform through the communication network directly, can interact with the platform to complete the registration, authentication and authorization of the terminal, can provide the perception information required by the application to interact the service with the application through the M2M service platform, and can receive the management to the terminal peripheral. While another is the M2M gateway communicating with the M2M communication network and the M2M stub network, wherein, except accessing the M2M stub network into the M2M communication network, the M2M gateway can also receive the information of the M2M stub network node, and perform the protocol conversion between the M2M stub network and the M2M communication network. The terminal peripheral can only perform short distance communication because the limitation of itself, a single terminal of that type is called a terminal peripheral, and the network composed of multiple terminal nodes of that type is called the M2M stub network.
The mobility management unit (MME or SGSN) is an entity responsible for managing the access control, the location information update and switchover of the terminal device in the M2M communication network, and responsible for controlling the non-access layer signaling from the network to the terminal device and the function of registering the terminal device to the network.
The home subscriber server (HSS) or the home subscriber location register (HLR) is the entity responsible for storing the identity information the authentication information and the authorization information of the terminal device, etc., in the M2M communication network. The HSS or the HLR is used for storing the identity information of the user and the binding information of the user and the terminal device, and further responsible for managing the subscription database of the user and performing the identity authentication and authorization of the user, etc. The M2M service platform can inquire the HSS or the HLR for the information of the user or the terminal device.
In real application, the scene of the inter-conversion between the M2M terminal and the terminal peripheral will usually appear. For example, when the user accesses the personal terminal, such as, the mobile phone, the notebook computer / the tablet computer, etc., to the communication network through the home gateway, the vehicle-mounted gateway, the ship-borne gateway, etc., the personal terminal acts as the terminal peripheral and interacts with the service platform through the gateway; after the user leaves the stub network covered by the home gateway, the vehicle-mounted gateway, the ship-borne gateway, etc., the personal terminal acts as the M2M terminal and interacts with the service platform independently if the personal terminal is accessed directly into the communication network.
However, in the related art, there is no effective mechanism for the network to perform the mobility management to the M2M terminal/the terminal peripheral during the inter-conversion.